


Marriage

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny's mom really wants Steve and Danny to get married, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Steve is Awkward, Steve meets Danny's mom for the first time, danny is embarrassed, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Steve meets Danny's mom for the first time and it causes some tension between the couple.





	1. Part 1

The busy airport did nothing stave off the anxious feeling Danny was feeling. The bustling around and anxious fliers only added to the stress of his mother visiting.

"You okay? You seem nervous. You alright?" Steve asked, shrugging to signify the tension he had noticed in Danny's shoulders.

"I may be slightly nervous, you know. This is the first time my mom is visiting me since I moved here, and the first time meeting you, so I'm nervous, okay?" Danny gestured around, glancing over his shoulder constantly as he spoke.

"You should relax your mom's gonna love me," Steve was leaned back against the Camaro with a confidence that Danny sometimes admired, sometimes hated.

"I'm just gonna ask you to not tell her how you put my life in danger every day," Danny quipped before turning to where a blonde woman was now walking towards them.

"Hello, handsom." Clara smiled as she approached her son.

"Hey, Ma. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

Steve stayed back giving the pair time to hug.

When Clara pulled back she pointed at Steve, "You must be the famous Steve."

"You must be Mrs. Williams, aloha," Steve placed a pink and white lei around Clara's neck. "Let me just say, you look stunning, Mrs. Williams."

"Mahalo. Danny said you were charming," Clara smiled tossing her blonde hair over the lei.

"Did he?" Steve smirked over at Danny. 

Before Danny could open his mouth to defend himself his mother continued.

"You two are adorable together. I don't know why you haven't proposed to Steve yet, honey," Clara looked at Danny with a knowing grin.

Steve noticed the way Danny tensed.

"Okay. I'm gonna give you two some privacy now. Hey, you need a hand with those?" Steve asked the man who was carrying Clara's many bags. He rushed off eagerly to help load them into the car.

Danny, thankful for the moment alone, turned to his mother, "Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make those comments on my relationship."

Clara sighed.

"I'm serious. Please, Ma."

Danny's mom put an affectionate hand on his cheek, "Don't worry, Daniel, I'm here just to enjoy this beautiful place with my granddaughter, my son and his boyfriend," She smiled before walking off towards where Steve was finishing with her bags.

The car ride was easy enough at first. Simple conversation, until Clara brought up Steve and Danny again.

"You know, Danny always talks about you when we talk over the phone," She smiled at the driver's side where Steve was sitting.

"Really?" Steve asked, tossing a glance at Danny who was sitting in the middle of the backseat.

"Yes, you and Grace, all the time," She nodded.

"That's cause she always asks about you two, that's why I end up talking about you so much," Danny spoke defensively.

Steve grinned, "That's a lie. He loves talking about me to other people," He winked at Clara.

"See, Daniel? That's why I keep saying Steve would make a great husband," She held a hand out like she was presenting the idea for the first time, "You two are so lovely together. You really are. And I'm not just saying that because I'm Danny's mom."

Steve glanced back at Danny before giving Clara another smile. Steve knew without even looking at Danny that he was not happy.

"Ma, please, what did I ask you at the airport?" Danny huffed.

"What? I'm just saying you two would make great husbands."

"You know what I'm talking about, Ma," Danny's tone was getting more irritated.

"Honey, all I'm saying is that Steve is wonderful, and he makes you happy. And I wouldn't be surprised if you two get married someday."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He and Danny had never discussed marriage. 

"Ma, let's just change the subject, please? This is something for Steve and I to discuss, privately."

Steve looked at Danny in the rear view mirror.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not being harsh here, and you know that's something we have to discuss," Danny shook his head. He would not be cornered by Steve and his mother.

"Fine. But I'm free the entire year to comeback here for any commemoration that may happen. or even to help with babysitting," Clara offered with a shrug.

At that moment Steve's phone rang. He quickly answered it as he pulled up to Danny's house, "Hi, hey Chin, hi. A case? Send me the address, I'll meet you there. Bye," He turned to Clara and Danny. "Sorry, another case came up and they need me." 

Danny rolled his eyes as Steve climbed out of the car.

"We'll be waiting for you for dinner tonight," Clara waved.

"I'll be there," He smiled widely, "Bye Danno, Love you." With that, Steve was hurrying off to his truck.

"Really, Ma?" Danny huffed as he climbed out of the car.

"I know you, Daniel. You need that extra push."

"It's only been a year," Danny threw his hands up.

"Only? Daniel, honey, adoption takes months sometimes years, if you don't start now, I may never get to meet my grandson," Clara looked exasperatedly at her son.

"What?" Danny blinked at his mother.

"You two are gonna adopt one day, right?" Clara asked hopefully.

"Really?" Danny groaned.

"Are you two having problems, because I can give you the name of a great therapist. Though she's back in Jersey, but- Oh you can bring Steve to meet the family when you-"

"Ma, please," Danny snapped pressing his fingers to his temples. "Steve and I are not having problems. And he's barely met you, can we wait to throw him to the wolves just yet?"

Clara smiled sympathetically at her son, "Is this about what happened with you and Rachel?"

Danny's whole body tensed. He pointed a finger, "Do not compare her to Steve," he growled out.

Clara held her hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, Okay, I'll let it go for now, but you should seriously consider talking to Steve about this." 

Danny let out a heavy sigh as he watched his mother walk towards the house. He knew she was right, but things were good with Steve, really good, he didn't want to do anything to ruin that.


	2. Part 2

Steve walked into the kitchen and slid his arm around Danny's waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Hey, babe. How was spending the day with your mother?" 

"It was good. How was work?" Danny asked, as he stirred the pasta sauce. He'd enjoyed the day off even if it did involve listening to his mother plan his and Steve's future.

"It was an easy case," Steve smiled, dipping his finger into the sauce and licking it off.

"Steven," Danny huffed shoving him away.

Steve laughed as he stepped back.

"Steve, you made it. Danny was worried to case would keep you late," Clara beamed as she walked into the kitchen.

"I couldn't miss dinner," Steve smiled at Danny's mom.

"Hey, uncle Steve," Grace ran in then.

"Hey Grace," Steve bent down and hugged the younger girl.

"How was tennis practice today?" 

"Good, I'm getting better," Grace beamed proudly.

"Of course, you are, I told you you would," Steve winked, causing Danny to smile.

"You would make a great dad, Steve," Clara cooed.

"Ma, we talked about this," Danny said in a warning tone, looking at the blonde.

"Is Steve gonna be my new dad one day?" Grace asked, looking at Danny.

Steve glanced at Danny whose grip tightened around the wooden spoon he was holding.

"Grace, do me a favor, go set the table would ya?" Danny asked.

Grace hurried out of the room obediently.

Danny set his spoon down and turned to his mother.

"Do not use Grace to try and convince me that Steve and I should get married. Our relationship is our business. If we decide to take things to the next step that's up to us," Danny's tone was sharp and his finger pointing sternly.

"The next step? Daniel, you two aren't even living together yet. It's been a year, honey," Clara's tone was full of motherly concern.

"We're taking things slow," Steve offered then, noticing Danny's tension. That had also not been discussed between them yet.

"I wish he would have taken things slower with Rachel," Clara mumbled.

"Really?" Danny huffed.

"Honey, you fell for her so hard, but you clearly love Steve more. I don't understand your hesitation, that's all," Clara gave a small shrug before grabbing one of the side dishes and taking it to the dining room.

"You told me you took things slow with Rachel too," Steve frowned slightly at his boyfriend.

"Steve, can we not do this right now, please?" Danny sighed.

"Okay," Steve held his hands up. Danny was clearly not in the mood so he wouldn't push it, for now.

-

Dinner was mildly tense. Danny was quiet which was never a good sign.

Afterwards, Clara insisted on doing the dishes which gave Steve and Danny the chance to talk, which Steve was grateful for. Danny, however, was less than thrilled.

The two were currently sitting on Danny's back porch.

"Why so quiet?" Steve finally asked after a moment.

Danny sighed, "I was hoping to avoid this conversation."

"What conversation?" 

"The conversation where you ask me why I'm taking things slower with you. The conversation where you start comparing our relationship to mine and Rachel's. The conversation where you think I don't care about you," Danny huffed, flailing his hand around as he spoke.

"Danny, I know you care about me. I am a little curious as to why you're taking things slower with me. If it's something I've done-"

"No, see this is what I was afraid of," Danny cut in.

"What?" 

"I love you, Steve. I don't want to ruin what we have. You know the saying don't fix something that's not broken? Why move it together? We see each other all the time anyway. If we move in together, we start fighting more. Then it's expected that we're to get married and once that happens, people stop trying in relationships and I can't do that. I don't want that to happen between us," Danny ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Danny, I'm not Rachel. I know how risky your job is, but I'm right there beside you. I'm not going to pester you about your dirty laundry on the bedroom floor cause I leave mine on the bathroom floor. And we may bicker and fight about small things, but everyone does. And I've never been married before, but I know that I would never stop trying with you, Danny. I'll never stop trying to make you smile. I'll never stop stealing taste tests while you're cooking. I'll never stop teasing you about your clothes or how much hair gel you use. And I'll never stop loving you."

Danny looked at Steve with sad eyes.

"I'm not oblivious to the fact that you're scared of this," Steve gestured between them, "I am too. It's not always gonna be easy, but it's always going to be worth it."

"Rachel thought that too until she got tired of fighting for us," Danny sighed, his eyes dropping to his lap.

"The problem with you and Rachel is that you're too different. You and I...we've been dating a year already and nothing between us has really changed. What makes you think moving in together would make it? I know you, Danny. I know you like I know the ocean."

Danny smirked at that. It was true, Steve knew him better than anyone.

"Remember when you kissed me for the first time? I had been stabbed by that guy and lost a lot of blood. We were in the middle of the forest and you had to get a flight medic out. When I woke up in the hospital you were so relieved, you kissed me. You immediately panicked and left the room."

"Yeah, I remember, what's the point?" Danny huffed with a frown. It wasn't a fond memory of his.

"You were so afraid it would change things between us. You did everything to avoid talking about it with me. For almost three days you avoided being alone with me. When I finally cornered you, you begged me not to let it change anything, but I told you I wanted it to change things. We talked about dating then, remember? You didn't want to because you were afraid our relationship wouldn't be the same. You were willing to live with just being my friend."

"But you convinced me," Danny smiled down at his lap again.

"We agreed if it didn't work that we'd go back to just being friends. That was a year ago," Steve stood up then pulling Danny to his feet.

"I've been patient, but sometimes you need that extra push. I'm not saying we have to get married right now, but maybe moving in isn't a bad idea. I've got plenty of room for you and Grace," Steve held Danny's hands in his.

Danny's tongue flicked across his bottom lip anxiously.

"You don't have to decide right now, but at least promise me you'll think-"

"Let's do it," Danny cut in then.

Steve blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You're right."

"I'm sorry did you just say I was right?" Steve smirked.

"Don't get used to it," Danny quipped. 

"What changed your mind?"

"You mean besides the long speech about how we started dating despite the fact I was terrified?" Danny smirked. "You aren't mad at me for being scared. You aren't accusing me of not loving you. You aren't even guilt tripping me about it. You're being reasonable and patient. It's why I love you."

Instead of responding Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips to Danny's. "You can get your mom off your back and tell her we've discussed marriage now."

Danny laughed, "I'll be sure to let her know. But for now, I'm going to enjoy this," Danny pressed up on his toes in order to reach Steve's mouth.

Steve hummed into the kiss. He knew it might not happen right away but one day he would marry this man and it would be the most amazing thing ever, he just knew it.


End file.
